


Вспомнить все

by Medvejka



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medvejka/pseuds/Medvejka
Summary: Это была довольно хорошая вечеринка, как жаль, что никто не помнит о том, что было на ней. Лишь бы ничего ужасного не было.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 1





	Вспомнить все

Резкая головная боль заставляет юношу проснуться, или он проснулся из-за грохота снизу, или и от того и от того – не совсем понятно, но особого значения это не имеет. Парень щурится. Почему в восемь утра уже так ярко светит солнце? Погодите, а точно ли сейчас восемь утра? Он поворачивает голову в сторону тумбочки, на которой стоят часы. Десять часов утра! Проспал! Быстро вскочив с кровати, подросток схватился за голову. Все мысли перемешались, боль невыносимая. Что вчера было? Юноша сделал шаг и почувствовал, как пнул что-то. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел пустую банку из-под пива. Осмотрелся, еще парочку увидел. «Что за…» - пронеслось у него в голове.

\- Йоске? – раздался сзади рассеянный, но при этом знакомый голос. Йоске уже начал молиться, чтобы ему показалось, но, увы, все происходящее было наяву. Нервно сглотнув, юноша повернулся к своей кровати и увидел на ней своего друга, Ю Наруками, который держался за голову точно также как и Ханамура пару секунд назад, видимо, не только у него удался вчера вечерок. В голове сразу начали появляться непристойные мысли, из-за которых Йоске начал краснеть. Да не может быть такого! Он самой что ни на есть натурал! Да и Ю небось тоже таким является, так что ничего подобного между ними случиться просто не могло. Или могло?

Отогнав все неприличные мысли, Ханамура вспомнил, что опаздывает и побежал собираться, на удивление боль в голове утихла. Все эти поспешные сборы прекратились сразу, как брюнет уловил на себе пристальный взгляд напарника.

\- Ты чего? – удивленно спросил Ю.

\- Опаздываю, - озадаченно уставился в ответ на своего друга Йоске.

\- Куда?

\- В Джунес.

\- Разве сегодня твоя смена?

После этого вопроса юноша застыл, все также уставившись на Наруками. Осознание происходило медленно, даже слишком. Таращилась эта двойня друг на друга минуты две. Только потом Ханамура наконец осознал какой сегодня день. Ударив себя по лбу, что было лучше не делать, ибо голова снова начала болеть, парень отбросил в сторону толстовку, которую успел схватить во время судорожных сборов.

\- Кстати, как там Тедди? – неожиданно спросил Наруками.

\- А с ним должно было что-то случиться?

\- Вроде, он вчера ушел спать вниз.

Теперь все кусочки паззла начали вставать на свои места. Грохот, который разбудил Йоске, скорее всего, означал, что этот медведь в человеческом обличии уже проснулся и начал что-то творить, а, как известно, все, что творит Тедди, не всегда есть хорошо, а особенно, когда это сопровождается такими звуками. Осознав весь ужас ситуации, «принц Джунеса» побежал вниз проверять, все ли в порядке. Спускаясь, Ханамура готовился увидеть что угодно, но никак не то, что все будет в норме, исключая небольшой беспорядок, но в нем не было чего-либо страшного. Но не успел Йоске спокойно выдохнуть, ведь он вспомнил, что есть еще кухня, которую он не проверил. Если учитывать, что в гостиной не было «пропавшего», то остается всего пару вариантов: либо он ушел на улицу, либо он на кухне. Приготовившись к худшему, парень пошел туда, где ему, наверно, лучше сейчас не быть.

Беспорядок. Вряд ли сейчас Ханамура способен найти слова, чтобы описать все эмоции, которые переполняли его в эту секунду. С одной стороны он был рад, что пожара нет, все цело, но с другой, был ужасный беспорядок, который неизвестно как убирать, а ведь у них осталось пару часов до приезда родителей. Все плохо, все очень плохо.

\- Йоске! – перед юношей появился парниша, держащий в руках тарелку с чем-то. Йоске с недоумением смотрел то на Тедди, то на тарелку с чем-то. Он пытался готовить? Тогда почему здесь такой бардак, будто тут прошел торнадо. Реакция брюнета удивила медведя, поэтому он не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как дать попробовать это нечто. Наученный после всех попыток Чие и Юкико готовить Ханамура сразу отказался от предложения, не хватало ему еще в обморок упасть. А тем временем уже спустился и Ю. К большому его сожалению Тедди сразу стал умолять и его попробовать его творение. Наруками, не обращая внимания на всячески пытающегося показать, что есть это не стоит друга, решил пойти из далека и в первую очередь спросил из чего это приготовлено. После всего рассказа о том, что содержится в этом блюде, желание есть отпало, но у лидера уже не было возможности спастись. Что ж, три, два, один…

На удивление в этот раз Наруками не упал в обморок, значит, у Тедди еще не все потеряно. Ну, или сенсей просто очень хорошо держится, а на самом деле находится где-то между тем, чтобы упасть в обморок и держаться. Настоящий герой.

\- Ну, как? – все с той же улыбкой спросил «повар» подопытного, конечно, ожидая похвалу.

\- Нормально… Для первого раза… - уголки губ Ю слегка приподнялись. Кажется, что он вполне оценил творение Тедди как что-то хорошее, но только Йоске знал, сколько сил потребовалось ему, чтобы сказать это. На его месте Ханамура высказал бы все, что думает, но не Ю. Он попробует в более мягкой форме сказать критику и все, да и то не всегда.

\- Давайте приберемся здесь и позавтракаем? – как можно быстрее произнес Йоске, ведь время поджимает, а надо еще попытаться вспомнить, что вчера было, в конце концов. И Ю и Тедди сразу согласились, вот и отлично.

Уборка прошла без каких-либо приключений, разве что Тедди иногда возмущался над тем, что Йоске отказался попробовать его «кулинарный шедевр», но в этом не было чего-то ужасного. После уборки Йоске и Ю быстро приготовили нормальный завтрак.

Во время завтрака все молчали, но если с Йоске и Ю было все ясно: первый пытался вспомнить, что вчера было, а второй, впрочем, почти все время молчит, так что неудивительно, что и сейчас от него ни звука. Единственное, что напрягало, это молчание Тедди. Что с ним? Он что-то знает? Он помнит, что вчера произошло?

\- Кто-нибудь помнит, что вчера произошло? – нарушил тишину Ханамура. Первым на этот вопрос ответил Ю, отрицательно покачав головой, теперь остается надеяться, что хотя бы Тед помнит.

\- Ну, я, вроде, помню что-то, но… - это «но» сильно напрягло Йоске, что, черт возьми, произошло?! – Можно я сначала спрошу у вас кое-что? – что спросит? Что они натворили?! Парень уже был готов рвать волосы на голове, чего он тянет? В панике он смотрит на своего партнера, который полностью спокоен и также спокойно кивает, отвечая тем самым на вопрос Теда. Как ему удается быть настолько спокойным? – Что ж, вы вдвоем из «этих»? – от такого вопроса даже сам Наруками Ю, истинная ледяная глыба, застыл в шоке, не говоря уже про Йоске, который уже собирался орать на этого медведя, вот только шок не позволял.

\- Что?

\- Вы геи? – уже более уверено повторил свой вопрос Тедди.

\- С чего ты взял?!

\- Вы уверены, что хотите знать?

\- Да! – почти хором прокричали парни.

\- Вы сами попросили, - тяжело вздохнул Тед. – Что ж, вы целовались!

Такого поворота событий никто не ожидал. Ю и Йоске ошарашенно пялились на Теда, ожидая хоть какого-то объяснения, которого, увы, так и не было.

\- А я предупреждал! – слегка возмутился блондин.

\- А… А ничего больше н-не было? – слегка взволнованно спросил Ю.

\- Не знаю, я ушел, чтобы вам не мешать, - пожал плечами Тедди.

\- Значит, могло произойти все что угодно, - отойдя немного от шока, подытожил Йоске.

Как же не хотелось узнавать, что может скрываться под этим «все что угодно», но факт того, что он и Ю все же спали в одной кровати, так и давал понять, насколько ситуация ужасна. Может, все зашло дальше простых поцелуев, или наоборот ничего, кроме них не было, но как тогда они оказались в одной постели?! Так ладно, спокойно, ничего ужасного не случилось, возможно. А может Тед все врет? Скорее всего.

\- А не врешь ли ты часом? – будто прочитав мысли своего напарника, спросил Ю у Тедди.

\- Не-а, даже жалею, что не заснял, - уже со своей беззаботной улыбкой ответил юноша.

\- Тебя уже не было бы здесь, если бы сделал это, - с нотками злости в голосе сказал Йоске.

\- Да ладно тебе, я никому не показал бы.

\- Ага, знаем твое «никому».

\- Предлагаю просто забыть, - прервал своих друзей Ю. – Давайте просто забудем про это и никому не будем рассказывать?

\- Я за, - сразу ответил Ханамура. – Только еще я предлагаю больше не брать выпивку.

\- Хорошая идея, - утвердительно кивнул Ю. – Тедди, надеюсь, ты нас прекрасно понял.

\- Ага.

\- Вот и хорошо.

Теперь все участники вчерашней «вечеринки» договорились не рассказывать кому-либо о том, что было на ней. Но есть ли на самом деле то, что стоит скрывать? Если и есть, то каков масштаб бедствия? Как далеко они зашли и заходили ли? Видимо, об этом еще долго они не узнают.


End file.
